


Sanctuary

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blood Play, BtVS S4, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during New Moon Raising. During the rescue of Oz from the Initiative, Spike and Buffy realize that there might be more to their relationship than being enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Tasha

Chapter 1

Buffy slipped into the courtyard outside Giles' apartment.  She spotted Spike pacing back and forth while he smoked a cigarette.  Buffy couldn't believe how hot he looked in the green army fatigues that Xander had scrounged up.  She felt an inexplicable shyness wash over her as she watched the slender, well-built vampire walk to and fro.  Buffy was quite surprised by the flood of moisture at the apex of her thighs at the sight of Spike when he stopped mid stride, and he sniffed the air.

 

 

 

Spike paced back and forth while he waited for the Slayer and her slowpoke Scoobies.  He was dressed in this bloody God awful shade of green that he was sure he would never live down.  Then, Spike felt the presence of the Slayer nearby.  He stopped to sniff the air, and he was surprised at the level of Slayer arousal that perfumed the air.  Spike knew the tin soldier wasn't anywhere around.  So, he wondered what had Buffy so turned on.

 

 

 

Buffy melted out of the shadows.  She looked down at her feet, and shyly said, "You look really nice, Spike."  Buffy wondered where the hell that came from.  She had planned on telling him she would stake him if this was a scam.

 

 

 

Spike's eyebrows shot up when he heard the Slayer's shy, little statement.  He tilted his head while he studied her petite form.   Since when was Buffy so shy _and_ so horny around him?  Spike suddenly wondered if his plans with Adam were about to muck something up.  Something he had no idea he really wanted until just that moment.  Spike opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, but much to his surprise he returned her compliment with one of his own.  "You look good, too, luv."

 

 

 

Before Buffy could respond, Willow and Xander burst out of Giles' apartment into the courtyard.  The pair was oblivious to the sexual undercurrents that flowed between the two blonds. Xander handed Buffy a crossbow, and he carried a machine gun for himself.  Willow was too busy worrying about Oz to notice anything else. The four of them set off towards the secret entrance that Spike had hinted at earlier in the day when he had demanded payment for his help.  Spike and Buffy threw each other speculative glances during the entire walk.  Once inside the wooded area where the entrance was suppose to be, Xander started to take verbal potshots at the vampire.

 

 

 

"You're just pulling our chain, aren't you, Deadboy Jr?" Xander exclaimed.  "Take our money, lead us on a goose chase, and hope that Buffy doesn't stake you."

 

 

 

"Look, would I wear _this_ if I wasn't on the up and up?"  Spike indicated the fatigues.  He glanced at Buffy to gauge her reaction to her friend's comment.  Spike was delighted to find her glaring at Xander.

 

 

 

"You do sort of look like an evil olive," Willow replied helpfully.  She glanced back and forth between the other three in the group.

 

 

 

"I think he looks fine," Buffy muttered.  "Besides, buying blood has to be expensive.   It's not like Spike can go get a job at the local A&P."  She ignored Willow and Xander, and she pointed towards what looked like a door in the side of the hill.  "Is that it, Spike?"

 

 

 

Spike walked over to the doors, and with a swift jerk he had the doors open in a matter of seconds.  He turned towards the Scoobies, and he snarked, "For a nasty town like Sunnydale, nobody seems to mind their locks."

 

 

 

"Lead the way," Buffy declared.  She came up behind Spike so that she could peer into the darkness.  "I think I need a flashlight."

 

 

 

Spike curled his tongue behind his teeth.  "Just hang on to me, luv.  I can see in the dark."

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

"Where's the soldier boy?" Spike hissed.  He had been brassed off when the Slayer had run off to free Finn from the brig.  When she had returned empty handed with tear-filled eyes, it had taken everything the vampire had not to go find the boy to smack him around. _Bloody chip, be damned._ The mild flirting he and the Slayer had engaged in had somehow brought out the feelings of protectiveness in the peroxide blond.  It was only a sharp prod, and muttered 'later', from Xander that got the growling Spike back into the plan to rescue the werewolf.

 

 

 

Suddenly soldiers surrounded the group, and Spike delighted in the fact that Buffy pulled herself together.  She quipped, threatened, and retreated with her prize like the seasoned Slayer she was.  At the top of the elevator she had Xander give Spike the machine gun so that the vampire could spray the inside of the small compartment with bullets.  Buffy knocked the new colonel of the military instiallation out, and the group made good their escape.

 

 

 

Once outside, Xander informed the group that he was going to go pick Anya up from Giles' apartment.  Oz and Willow decided to go hash out their problems before the werewolf left town again.  This left the Slayer and the master vampire alone for the first time since they had left the Watcher's apartment just a short time before.

 

 

 

Buffy sadly watched her friends leave.  When they had all disappeared, she looked down at the ground, and she squeezed her eyes shut to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.  She didn't even flinch when Spike stepped in close to put his fingers under her chin and lift her face.

 

 

 

"There's something wrong with me, isn't there?" Buffy whispered even as she refused to open her eyes and look at the vampire.  She wasn't sure why she let her emotions go in Spike's presence, but something told her that he would be understanding of her plight.

 

 

 

"It's not you, luv."  Spike watched as crystalline tears ran down the sides of Buffy's face and disappeared into her hair.  "I told you before, you just have appalling taste in men."  He brought his hands up to cup the Slayer's face, and he wiped away the tears with his thumbs.  "Now tell me what happened in there."

 

 

 

"No, you'll just make fun like last time," Buffy moaned and attempted to resurrect the walls around her heart.  Her eyes popped open to stare at Spike through the darkness.  Buffy knew that Spike probably already had an idea of what had gone down when she went to rescue Riley.  Somehow Spike always knew exactly what was between her and her boyfriends; not that Parker had been a boyfriend.

 

 

 

"Not this time, Slayer."  Spike pressed himself closer to Buffy.  "You've been nicer to me in the past hour than you have been since we met.  I think I like it.  Not gonna do a thing to make you stop now."  He glided his hands down to cup her shoulders.

 

 

 

"Well, you do look pretty hot in a uniform."  Buffy smiled slightly.  "For an evil bloodsucker, anyway."  She allowed her hands to glide around the vampire's waist.  She laid her head against his shoulder while she remembered how special Spike had made her feel during Willow's 'Thy Will Be Done' spell.  _I wonder if he has any good memories of that spell like I do?  No matter how hard I try to bury them, I still long for that day when I felt truly loved and cherished by someone._

 

 

 

Spike grinned to himself when Buffy laid her head on his shoulder.  "You look pretty good in that little lab coat, luv.  Have a sudden urge to play doctor?"  He smirked when the Slayer was instantly aroused.  Then Spike snarled, "Now what the bloody hell did that pillock say to you?"

 

 

 

"Riley told me that if he left, he couldn't go back," Buffy whispered, "Then he said he loved me, but not enough to leave the military.  He'd rather be court marshaled then to go AWOL."  She was startled when Spike suddenly pulled away from her, game face in full force, and he sniffed the air.

 

 

 

"We gotta go now, pet."  Spike grabbed the Slayer's hand, and the two took off through the woods at a breakneck speed.  They ran full bore until the vampire was sure there was no one behind them.  They fell to the ground next to a small stream while they both panted from the wild run.

 

 

 

"What happened, Spike?" Buffy gasped.  "Why did we have to run away?"  She continued to pant while she laid splayed out on the ground.  She could see the star twinkling through the leaves, and she wondered when had been the last time she had actually sat down to enjoy the nighttime.

 

 

 

"Adam," Spike growled.  "Can't double cross him if he sees us together, now can we?"  He turned his head so he could study the Slayer's face.  She might not be able to see well in the darkness, but he certainly could.

 

 

 

"What are you talking about?"  Buffy turned on her side to face Spike, and she was surprised to see him do the same.  Even in the darkness, Buffy could see the vampire duck his eyes in what could only be called embarrassment.

 

 

 

"Mr. Bits came to me offerin' to take the chip out, luv."  Spike took an unneeded breath, and he forged ahead with his plan to confess everything to the Slayer.  "Had no plans on seriously takin' him up on the offer, but I soon discovered that I had no power against him.  So, rather than have him dust me, I went along with what he said."

 

 

 

"Yeah, found that out a few months ago myself," Buffy confided.  "It was a bit like coming up against a brick wall.  You think our combined strength can take him?"  Before she could stop herself, her hand glided the cool plane of his cheek.  Buffy nibbled on her lip while she waited for his reaction to her words and her touch.

 

 

 

Spike leaned into the warm hand stroking his face, and he replied huskily, "Don't think so, pet.  We need to figure out a weak spot."  He caught himself almost silently purring.  "The git wants to wage a war against humans, Slayer.  We both know how I feel about humans."

 

 

 

Buffy jerked her hand away from Spike's face only to have him capture it against his cheek.  "Happy Meals on legs," Buffy whispered.

 

 

 

"Yeah, but not so much any more, luv."  Spike's voice was filled with reluctant admittance.  "I kinda like fightin' with you instead of against you."  He slipped his hand down her arm to snag her shoulder, and he dragged her body against his.  Spike sighed at how right it felt to have the Slayer tucked securely inside his embrace again.  _Only good thing to come out of Red's bloody spell was the bliss that I felt with a woman in my arms who loved me, even if it was only for a short time._

 

 

 

"What's your plan on double crossing him?" Buff whispered.  She had suddenly lost her voice when she felt his lithe, muscular body pressed to hers.  She felt safe and sheltered for the first time since before Angel had lost his soul.  Buffy flung her arm around the blond vampire while she nuzzled her face in his chest where she inhaled his unique essence.  _Mmm Spike scent.  Scent of Spike._ Buffy thought giddily.

 

 

 

Spike smirked to himself when he felt the Slayer's hot breath against his neck while she rooted around memorizing his smell.  He almost forgot what he was going to say when he felt Buffy's tongue dart out of her mouth to lick his neck  He gulped loudly and tried to find the words to tell her what he thought the course of their actions should be.  "'m suppose to meet up with the cyborg from hell in two days.  Go over our plan to take over the world 'n get m'chip out."

 

 

 

Buffy licked her lips after she licked a thin line up Spike's neck.  She tickled the tip of her tongue on the slightly raised puckers from his Sire.  She growled a little bit at the reminder that another woman had his affections for so long.  Suddenly the thought of him caring for anyone other than her bothered both her girly side and her Slayer side.  She nibbled on the marks only half listening to what Spike was saying.

 

 

 

Spike bit his lip, and he smoothed his hands down Buffy's back while she continued to tongue his neck and nibble on his neck.  He knew he had to finish with his idea before all of his thought processes were fried.  "After I know what he wants, you and I'll meet at the mansion to decide what we're gonna do."

 

 

 

"Mmmm, mansion," Buffy murmured.  "Good plan." She gasped in pleasure when Spike slid his hand down to her hip, and he pressed her more firmly against him.  Buffy could feel his erection, and she threw one leg over his pelvis to cradle him between her thighs.  She hissed in pleasure when he buried his face in her neck.  She felt his roughened tongue lave her pulse point.

 

 

 

"We'll play doctor next time, luv," Spike whispered.  "This time I want you too badly and hope you don't stake me for it later."  He covered Buffy's lips with his while he unsnapped the lab coat.  Together they sat up, without breaking the kiss, to pull the garment off of the Slayer's shoulders.  They broke away from each other long enough to pull both of their shirts up and over their heads.  Spike's hands found the lace covered mounds of Buffy's breasts.

 

 

 

Buffy let her hands skim the cool flesh of Spike's upper body.  Her fingers caressed every dip and curve of his pecs and abdomen.  She had never quite forgotten how wonderful their bodies had fit together while under Willow's 'Thy Will be Done' spell.  Buffy glided her hands down to his waistband, over his pelvis and along his legs until she got to the combat boots.  She deftly untied boots.  Then, she removed them both one at a time.   Her hands trailed back up his legs to his crotch where she cupped his cock through the fatigues.

 

 

 

Spike panted when he felt Buffy's hands unfasten his pants and slide inside to caress his hard on.  Her hot little hands felt like they were going to burn him alive.  With a certain amount of wiggling on both their parts, Spike's pants were down around his knees, and Buffy's hands explored every inch of his thighs.  The vampire growled low in his chest while he gathered the fabric of her bra in both hands, and he ripped the offending garment off of her willing body.

 

 

 

Buffy eeped when she found herself pinned beneath the horny, amorous vampire.  She found herself more turned on now than ever before in her life.  Buffy lay on her back with her hands buried in Spike's blond curls while he licked and nipped at her diamond hard nipples.  She gasped when he moved further down her body, and he grumbled wordlessly at finding her pants blocking his way to the treasure he so obviously coveted.

 

 

 

Spike was losing control over his actions.  He knew he was, but this Slayer, smelled so bloody good, he couldn't help himself.  When Spike encountered her trousers on his search to find the source of her sweet, musky smell, he temporarily forgot what they were.   He snarled while he ripped the offending fabric from her body, and he buried his face in the apex of her thighs.

 

 

 

Buffy squealed when her pants were torn from her body, but in a matter of seconds she cooed while Spike licked her sopping wet pussy through her panties.  Then, those too were ripped away, and she felt the vampire's rough tongue lapping at her clit.  It was like nothing she had ever experienced before.  Certainly she had enjoyed oral sex with Riley, but it hadn't been anything like what Spike was doing.  Quite simply, the vampire could reach places with that tongue of his that she hadn't realized could be reached.

 

 

 

Spike felt himself begin to purr in contentment while he explored Buffy's pussy with his tongue and lips.  He was especially pleased when, after raking her sensitive skin with his fangs, she shuddered in delight.  The vampire delighted in her fevered cries while she orgasmed against his mouth.  He lifted himself to his hands and knees to crawl up her body, stopping only to suck and lick on her pebble hard nipples with his rough tongue.  Spike situated himself between Buffy's legs, and he hung poised at her heated opening.

 

 

 

Buffy wished she could see Spike's face better so she could tell what he was waiting for.  She put her hands on either side of his face, and she caressed his cheekbones with her thumbs.  _Maybe he's waiting for an invitation,_ Buffy thought astutely.  "Spike, please come in."  Buffy blushed hotly as she said the next words.  "Into my body, into my life, and into my ... heart."  No matter the arguments she'd give herself later for those words, she knew they were the echoes of her too long ignored heart's desire.

 

 

 

Spike sank into Buffy's heated channel, and he sighed with contentment.  He started out with slow, gentle strokes as her soft walls clung to his cock.  After so wantonly destroying the Slayer's pants, Spike had decided to slow and easy might be a better course to follow.  That lasted until Buffy started to whisper in his ear.

 

 

 

"I've had enough of slow and easy, Spike.  I want it fast and rough."  Buffy's voice purred in Spike's ear.  She sucked his ear lobe into her mouth, and she bit down on it hard enough to add a touch of pain that she knew he would enjoy.

 

 

 

Spike snarled in compliance, and he pulled out of the Slayer's body.  With a deft twist of her body, he had her face down with her ass sticking up in the air.  He slammed into her willing body, and he set a punishing pace. He smirked when Buffy rose up on her hands, and she started to counter his thrusts.  Spike groaned when her inner muscles tightened around his engorged cock, and he grappled for purchase on her hips.  His nostrils flared when his nails drew blood along the Slayer's flanks.

 

 

 

Buffy tossed her head back, and she hissed out the vampire's name.  She felt full and complete as the walls of her pussy clamped down on his cock, and she orgasmed around him.  Buffy ignored the pain from Spike's nails, because she didn't want to cause him any distress from his chip.  In some ways she enjoyed that type of pain.  She pulled violently away from Spike, only giving him time to fall back on his haunches before she straddled his legs and plunged herself down on his hard shaft.

 

 

 

Before Spike could blink in surprise, he was back inside Buffy's tight, hot quim.  He laved at her neck while she rose up and down on his engorged cock.  He could feel her long hair tangle in his hands when gripped her hips tightly.  Spike scraped his fangs along the Slayer's jugular and was rewarded with a needy whimper.

 

 

 

"Bite me, Spike.  Please," Buffy mewled.  Her grip on his shoulders tightened to almost bruising intensity while she offered her neck in supplication.  Buffy groaned as she felt Spike's cock swell within her, and she pulled him closer even as she kept up the steady rise and fall of her hips.

 

 

 

Spike pressed his face to the curve of Buffy's neck, and he let his rough tongue lick up the salty sweat along her pulse point.  He felt the walls of the Slayer's channel tighten around him.  Her hard nipples rubbed against his own, and he felt her panting breaths against his ear as she whispered how much she had always wanted to feel his fangs within her flesh.

 

 

 

Buffy whimpered happily when she felt Spike glide his hands up to cup her shoulders while he gently sunk his teeth into her neck.  She'd always known that his biting her would feel good.  Ever since the first moment she'd seen his vamp face so long ago on Parent/Teacher night.  Oh, she'd been denial girl for the past 3 years, thinking that Angel was the one for her, and then Riley, but there was no denying it now.  Not when Spike had his fangs firmly imbedded in her flesh.  Buffy panted while she buried her face into the crux of the vampire's neck.  She bared her teeth, and she buried them in his skin right through Drusilla's mark.

 

 

 

Spike howled against Buffy's neck when he felt her break his skin with her teeth.  He felt his shaft twitch and his balls tighten while he came so hard he saw stars behind his closed eyelids.  Spike pulled away from Buffy, and he growled, "Mine."

 

 

 

Buffy felt her pussy clench around Spike's hard cock while she had an intense orgasm.  She pulled away from Spike's neck, and she snarled, "Mine."  Buffy brought her face close to Spike's, and she delicately licked his lower lip before covering his mouth with hers.

 

 

 

They indulged in a long, slippery tongue filled kiss before pulling away from each other and whispering, "Yours," as one voice.  Buffy settled into Spike's arms while he fell onto his back, his cock still buried deep within her body.  Buffy was surprised to find sanctuary in Spike's arms.  Something she had never thought possible from a vampire without a soul.  There would be time for public declarations later, but for now the newly mated pair just wanted to bask in the afterglow of finding each other.

 

 

 

"Wake me before sunrise.  I can't have my man getting all crispy fried," Buffy teased tenderly.  She nestled her face into the crook of his neck, absentmindedly latching her lips against her mark for reassurance that he was still there.

 

 

 

Spike chuckled.  He felt sleep claim him, even though this was his time of the night to prowl.  He tightened his arms around Buffy and buried his face in her hair.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

After Angel accused Buffy of just coming to Los Angeles for vengeance against Faith, she turned to pick up her jacket.  She glanced over at the stairs leading out of the police station.  She felt her mate sweeping through the lower floor towards her.  Without looking at Angel again, she said softly,  "I have someone in my life now; someone that I love.  It's not what you and I had.  It's more, and it's new."  She turned to look at Angel's face.  "You know what makes it new?  I trust him, and I know him."

 

 

 

"That's great," Angel muttered sarcastically.  "It's nice that you moved on.  I can't.  You found someone new, but I'm not allowed to, remember?  I see you again it cuts me up inside, and the person I share that with is me!  You don't know me anymore.  So, don't come down here with your great new life and expect me to do things your way.  Go home!"  He growled out the words in anger and pain.

 

 

 

"Oy, Slayer."  Boots clumped noisily up the stairs.  "We need to get back to good ole Sunnyhell.  We gotta bad guy to double cross."  The bleached blond male stopped at the top of the stairs as he took in the tableau.  "Peaches," he growled.

 

 

 

"Spike, I thought you were going to wait in the car?" Buffy questioned.  She rushed to his side, and she slipped her arm through his.  She was glad that he showed up because Angel always managed to make her feel like that lost little girl from a couple of years before.

 

 

 

Spike looked down at Buffy, and a smile broke across his face.  "Just got so bored, luv.  Thought I'd come play with the doilies."  He looked back up at Angel.  "You're making m'girl all upset, Gramps."

 

 

 

"Buffy, what the hell is going on?" Angel sputtered.  He was shocked to see Buffy entwine herself around his grandchilde.  Angel gasped, along with everyone else in the room, when Buffy smiled up at the blond vampire with her heart in her eyes.

 

 

 

Buffy turned her eyes towards Angel.  "I told you I had someone new in my life.  Someone I love and trust.  So, you know what, Angel?  We'll stay out of your town, and you keep out of ours.  No more little pop ups like Thanksgiving, okay?"  She smiled up at Spike.  "Ready to go home?"

 

 

 

Spike nodded his ascent, and he followed her to the stairs.  He turned back to Angel, and he growled, "She's mine, Angelus.  My mate and 've claimed her.  If you try to challenge me, I'll kill you."  Then, he disappeared down the steps behind Buffy.

 

 

 

"That ... That was William the Bloody," Wesley stammered.  He had been silent during the confrontation, unwilling to set any of the powerful super beings off with his observations.

 

 

 

"Yes, it was." Angel replied.  He sighed, and he realized Buffy was truly and totally lost to him now.  She had chosen her mate, and it wasn't him.

 


End file.
